


Baby Brother

by OnoNoKomachi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnoNoKomachi/pseuds/OnoNoKomachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David will always look after his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monalisab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monalisab/gifts).



> I've been wanting to write a fic about David and Bernard's relationship. I think David is a natural leader, who looks out for those close to him. I think it is very nice how he tries to help Oscar with his shyness, and being a big brother to Bernard. I don't have any examples that I could use other than what is in the press, and English language media does not have a lot of info. I am thinking of continuing this story, maybe expanding on the big brother/little brohter relationship. Let me know what you think, and feel free to leave suggestions or comments.

# Baby Brother

Bernard waits patiently for David to come to his room. He has been nervous all day, some of due to being at the World Cup. He wonders when if he will play in the semifinal tomorrow, and how he will play. The possibility of not making the final makes him more worried than ever.

David comes back to his, carrying an Ipad. He had downloaded an app with various stories for children. Bernard wasn’t really a child, he was twenty-one years old. That didn’t stop David from treating him like one. He would read him bedtimes stories, sing him to sleep, and play video games whenever he had the chance.

Tonight is Beauty and the Beast. It is different from the stories that he has read before, it being in English. David manages, and by the end Bernard has fallen asleep. David tucks him, placing a kiss on his forehead. “Boa noite bebê”, he whispered.


	2. I'll always be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David comforts Bernard after the match against Germany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how emotionally drained I was until I started writing this. I feel terrible for the young ones on the team. This defeat, my heart aches for the Brasilians. I hope you can become the rulers of football again in four years.

Seven goals. To say that is was heartbreaking was an understatement. From the moment they stepped onto the pitch, the team was broken. They were without Neymar, their star player. He had been injured in the last match with Colombia. A broken back, which would need 4-6 weeks to heal. Thiago had received a yellow card and would not play against Germany. His presence, both on and off the field, helped to keep the others calm. He was the leader, the captain, the one they relied on for inspiration.

It was a nightmare, but no one was sleeping. Within the first ten minutes Germany scored. What followed would be a massacre of sorts against Brasil's defenses. Goal after goal was scored. They could do nothing but watch as their dreams of playing in the final turned to dust. Oscar was able to score within the last minutes, but it would do little to erase the hurt and pain of the Seleção.

The final whistle blew, ending the match and ending their World Cup dream. They still had a match to play for third place. What was third place compared to the humiliation and disappointment that was the semifinal? The team members came onto the field, trying to console each other. Thiago held Oscar as he wept, knowing that Brasil would not be World Cup champions. No words were said as he held Oscar and combed his fingers through his hair. 

The team raised their hands in applause towards the crowd that had supported them from the beginning. They exchanged congratulations with the German team, and made their way to the dressing room. Oscar was still crying. David felt an ache in his heart for his team mate. _He shouldn't have to experience this pain_ , David thought. Time would be the only medicine for his friend.

There was no laughter, no music, no dancing. No pulsing beats of samba, no jokes. The Seleção and a nation were reeling from the biggest at home since 1950 in the Maracanazo. It would be a long time before the demon would be exorcised. 

After showering and dressing, they made their way to the bus that would bring them back to the hotel. Sleep would benefit them all, after tonight. Arriving at the hotel, they each went to their respective rooms. David changed for bed. He wanted to sleep, to drift into slumber. He lay in bed, trying to shut his mind off. It was no use, his mind was spinning in circles, going over every move. What could he have done to prevent the crushing defeat? In the back of his mind, he knew they were not likely to beat them, but he never thought that they would have been beaten so badly. _Stop thinking about it, thinking only makes it worse_ , he scolded himself. 

He decided he would go see Bernard. He wanted to make sure he was alright, and not to upset about tonight. He padded softly down the hall towards his room. He knocked briefly, then waited. A few beats, then the door was opened. He went in, straining his eyes in the darkness. "Bernard?", he whispered. There was no answer, except for the soft sob. He felt along the wall, and found the light switch, flicking it on. Bernard was in bed, crying. David went and laid down next him. He waited, knowing that Bernard would talk when he was ready. His sobs became quieter, and through his tears he managed , " We lost seven - one. This is worst defeat for Brasil since 1950." David knew what he meant. The match of 1905 had left a bitter taste in the mouths of those who followed the Seleção. It would take many years before the pain of that match would go away, only to replaced by the deeper pain that was July 8, 2014. 

Bernard was young, the baby of the team. David was his big brother, the one who looked out for him, protected him. He wished he could take away the heartache, but he wasn't a magician. He wrapped his arms around Bernard, tugging gently until Bernard was sitting in his lap. He was small enough that he fit easily. Settling him in lap, David realized how childlike Bernard was. He had an innocence about him, and naivete that made David want to be there for him, someone he could come to if anything was bothering him. He began to gently rock him, rubbing his thumb under his reddened and swollen eyes, whispering soothing words- _it wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself, you did everything you could_. He held him, still rocking him until he fell asleep. When he was sure he wouldn't wake him on accident, he placed him under the covers. He brushed a hand lightly over his hair, then kissed his forehead. 

"Eu sempre estarei aqui."

 


	3. Fourth Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all you can do is laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a....mess. It didn't flow the way I intended, but it was necessary to write it before I scrapped the idea. I would have never imagined Brasil struggling to place third in their own World Cup. really think their system should change, so that they are able to be the football power they once were.

Sometimes things happen that you can't do anything but laugh. Brasil had gone from being favorites, according to media and fans, to not even getting fourth place. It was a harsh lesson for both team and country. There is no guarantee in life, as well as sport. Those who were expected to win or do well, found themselves knocked out over the course of the tournament. Considering how well other teams were performing, the fact that Brasil made it as far as they had....may have been luck or divine intervention. Needless to say this was not Brasil's World Cup.

The Netherlands took control from the first minute. They scored three goals, making them the third place winner. The jeers and whistles from the crowd filled the stadium as they left the field.  It was a bitter pill to swallow. For the Seleção, there would be no 6th star on their uniforms. Some wondered what Brasil was playing for, pride or to avoid further embarrassment. If it was the latter, the Netherlands quickly snuffed it out.  

From favorites to fourth place, it seemed almost absurd if people hadn't seen it with their own eyes. What could be done? Changes would need to be made, bring joy back to Brasilian football, o jogo bonito.


	4. Baby Brother's Can be a Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernard...earns David's wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a more lighthearted chapter after the soul crushing match that was Brasil-Netherlands.

Bernard was..well..grounded. He supposed he had earned it, after what happened. 

He had been playing FIFA with David. Whether David was having an awesome day, or Bernard was not on his game, he couldn't tell. David had beaten..5 times times. Each time he would win and tease Bernard, Bernard would respond with a string of curses, pissed about losing. David would look on in humor ( and some shock), scolding him how babies shouldn't swear. 

The last time he swore, David turned of the game system and set down the control. He gave him a look, a cross between amusement and something else. He shook his finger and told Bernard he would wash his mouth out with soap if he didn't stop. 

"Fuck off." Bernard was too annoyed to consider whether David was serious or not.

He made good on his promise. 5 minutes later he was trying to remove the acrid taste of soap from his mouth. David told him he was grounded for that night, no video games. He countered that he couldn't do ground, he wasn't in charge of him.

"As the vice-captain and your big brother, I have to look out for you." That settled it. 

As he got ready for bed, Bernard was secretly happy that David cared for him so much. He was glad he was his big brother.


	5. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernard begins to doubt himself and his abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will look at Bernard's state of mind, during and after the World Cup.

The World Cup was over. It had been exciting, frustrating, and entertaining. The favorites, according to some, had either imploded or been sub par. One of those had been Brasil. The defeat at the hands of Germany had tainted the history of the Seleção. It was almost as devastating as the loss in the Maracanã. 

Bernard thought about how he had played over the course of the World Cup. He hadn't been outstanding but he wasn't poor. He wasn't quick like Oscar and Neymar. He wasn't strong like Hulk or Thiago. He wasn't defensive like David. He wondered why he had been selected to represent Brasil. After all, there were others who fit the same characteristics.

He sighed, trying to calm his thoughts. _It's an honor, to represent your country at the World cup. It's a chance not many will get in their lifetime. You should be happy._ So why wasn't he? He had read the paper's, seen the articles online. Some had written that he shouldn't have been selected, there were better player's. The more he read,the more he started to wonder if they were right.

 _Maybe I should call David. And tell him what? That you don't believe you should have been apart of team?_ He decided against it, not wanting to disturb him. He would keep his concerns to himself for now.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions or criticism welcome. I'd like to know what others think of this story so far.


	6. Talk to me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David notices a shift in the relationship between Bernard and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to come up with other scenarios but have hit a writer's block.

David had noticed that Bernard was not his usual self. He wasn't as outgoing, joking with teammates. David would tease him and would only receive a polite smile in return. He thought that he might have done something to upset him. But after a review of the past few days, he didn't think that was the case.

He wondered if it was a personal issue, like a family situation. He had asked him, and received a terse, "No." 

He wanted to help him, whatever was bothering him. But how could he help him if he wouldn't speak to him? It would be best to give it time, and let Bernard bring it up when he felt ready.

What was expected to be a few days, tunred into a week and then a month. When spent time together, the atmosphere was tense, almost angry. Bernard ignored most of his teasing, preferring to while away the time in time.

One day he pulled Silva aside and asked him if Bernard seemed different to him. Silva told him that Bernard seemed the same as always.

What was going on, that had caused a change like this?


	7. Chapter 7

It took some getting used to, Dunga being in charge instead of Scolari. Things didn't seem to different. Dunga was known to be a bit conservative, he didn't approve of certain hairstyles, tattoos or piercings. There were rumors that there had been friction between him and some members of the Seleção. That as a result of Dunga's style, cliques had formed. Of course the rumors could only be rumors. But some whispers had gone around that some might be closer to the truth. 

 

Bernard had tried to mask his disappointment at not being called up to play for the national team. He wanted to prove that he could be useful, help the team when needed.

*

David had been watching Bernard, studying him. He had begun to wonder whether the change in Bernard was because of the result in the World Cup. He knew that they had been lucky. Considering how the tournament had gone, they had several things in their favor.

He knew Bernard hadn't done badly, he had given his all during the match against Germany. They only way to know for sure was to ask him. Normally David would have waited until Bernard was ready, but he was concerned. He decided to call him and try to talk to his irmãozinho.

*

It was a long phone call. David's concerns were finally put to rest. Bernard was hurt, angry, and disappointed. Not at him, but how the World Cup turned out, at not being selected for the call ups. He felt he wasn't needed.

David reassured that he was needed, that he was too talented to not be called up. He told him that he was going to be successful, and that one game or tournament wouldn't be the deciding factor. It seemed to put Bernard at ease, he thanked him for calling him. After saying good night, he hung up.

*

David heaved a sigh of relief.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's past midnight and David is trying to get Bernard to sleep for a few hours. He's not having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a more lighthearted chapter, after the direction the story was headed. I got the idea based on this video, it is too cute: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZxKvASZpyk
> 
> If anyone can help providing a full translation that would be helpful. I want to make sure I get the correct meaning across.

David rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 12:30 am, half past midnight. He had spent the day with Bernard, playing video games, watching movies, and taking him to the amusement park. It wasn't often that they were able to spend time together, considering their schedules. He was always happy to spend time with his irmãozinho.

But now it was late, or early morning depending on how one looked at it. Bernard had to be back in Ukraine in a few hours, and he felt he should try to get a few hours sleep.

"Alright, Bernard. It's late and you need to sleep. You've got a long flight." Bernard, to busy with the game he was playing, held up 5 fingers. He was asking David for 5 more minutes. He was so close to finishing the game.

David timed, as soon as the 5 minutes were up, he told Bernard to shut the game off. With a look of annoyance he did. He muttered something under his breath, but David didn't quite catch it.

He drew back the covers, tucking them around Bernard once he was settled. Seizing his Ipad, he looked through the list of stories, and decided on Robin Hood. He wondered if Bernard had ever heard this story. Even though it was in English, it would help them improve.

After finishing Robin Hood, Bernard asked for another story. It couldn't hurt reading one more if it meant Bernard would fall asleep, so he did. And then another...which lead to 6 stories. David realized what going on. Shaking his finger at Bernard, he told him that he had to go to bed. Bernard countered that he wasn't tired, then produced a yawn. David grinned as if that proved his point. "You see? You can barely keep your eyes open. Vá dormir."

What ensued was argument about whether David could send him to bed. David stated he was his big brother, and responsible for him and his well being. Bernard stated that he wasn't a baby, and could stay up as long as he wanted.

In the end David won. Kissing hm goodnight, he made sure he was comfortable before getting ready to sleep. _It was 2:00 a.m_.  

 _Eu tenho um irmão mais novo muito desobediente,_ David thought.


	9. Beach Day

It was holiday time. Both clubs and countries were allowing their players a break to see family and give their bodies a rest. David had invited Bernard to spend time with him in Brazil. They both would be able to see their families and catch up.

Sure their was Instagram, Facebook, texting and calling. But it was nothing compared to actually being in each others presence. David knew that Bernard was like family to him, and he was always happy to be around him. He could tell that the little forward felt the same.

He picked him up from the airport, all smiles. He chattered throughout the drive to David's house. From the weather, to the food, his teammates, training, and how much he missed Brazil. David smiled inwardly at how happy his little brother seemed.

He had told Bernard that they would be going to the beach. He seemed to like the idea,and rushed to put his things away in the spare bedroom. In less than 5 minutes he had a towel and was wearing swim trunks. Impatiently telling David to hurry, while standing at the front door.

 


	10. Beach Day part 2

They walked to the beach, because of the weather, and more time to talk. Bernard filled David in on his activities in Ukraine, how training was going. The crisis in Ukraine had been in the back of everyone's minds, especially of the Brazilian players. Arrangements had been made in the event that they would need to make an emergency exit. But where would that leave his other teammates, and would they be safe if they were forced to stay behind?

 

David understood Bernard's concern for his teammates, and he could tell it was upsetting him. He wanted him to be happy, not worrying about conflicts that he had no control over. 

He spotted a man selling shaved ice, and tugging Bernard over, bought one for each of them. He resolved to keep the little winger as occupied as possible. They only had so many days together, and he wanted it to be enjoyable as possible.

They reached the beach, but decided to wait before swimming. Well, David waited and Bernard insisted on going in immediately. David, being the protective one, said children need to wait before swimming. Which earned an eye roll, and some muttered curses. But the hour soon passed, and it was time to swim.

 

There were several shallow pools, and Bernard went to explore, looking for anything interesting. No luck, mostly rocks and sand. He made his way to David, and challenged him to a race. Whoever reached the rock about 10 feet away, had to do whatever the other said for  the rest of the trip.

David had longer strides, but Bernard had quicker feet. He reached the rock first, and proceeded to rub it in his friends face. David just smiled, and told him he didn't mind, since he liked taking care of him.

:"You don't have to, if you don't want to." He didn't want David thinking he was taking advantage of him.

"Okay. I won't do it if you don't want me to." David could sense Bernard's discomfort, and wanted to put him at ease. He liked looking after his little brother, he truly did. Speaking of which....look at the time.

 

"It''s late and you should be in bed, bebe." Bernard stuck his tongue out making he seem even younger and more like a little kid than he already looked. David couldn't help but laugh.

 

They walked back to the hotel, Bernard skipping ahead every few steps, circling back when David called for him. They reached David's house. They quickly showered, and began to settle in for the night. David grabbed a book, slipped in next to Bernard and began reading him another story. Within minutes, Bernard was out, dead to the world.

David mused to himself about how easily children fell asleep. Chuckling to himself, he made his way to his own room, and a well deserved rest.


End file.
